


【明治夫妇】明治六年的一个上午

by Elize0529



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elize0529/pseuds/Elize0529
Summary: CP：大久保利通/木户孝允，斜线有意义，通称大木户/明治夫妇
Relationships: Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi/Ookubo Toshimichi, Ookubo Toshimichi/Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi, 大久保利通/木户孝允
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	【明治夫妇】明治六年的一个上午

“现在应以内治优先，征韩很有可能会拖垮国家，你也明白……”

大久保安静而耐心地听着木户的絮叨。即便他已经向三条和岩仓提交了反对征韩的记名信，谨慎的木户也还是要把所有的道理掰碎了给他讲一遍。或许也并不是木户谨慎过分了，而是近几个月他失去了木户的信任。自己门下最信赖的、视作亲兄弟一般的伊藤与另一人关系密切起来，这样的事发生在谁身上都会伤心的吧。

但是木户或许没想通，大久保默许了伊藤向他示好唯一的原因便是伊藤是木户身边亲近的人。伊藤可以担负好他与木户之间纽带的任务；大久保经过一段时间的观察，承认这个其貌不扬却一路高升的年轻人办事能力很强，对风向的嗅觉也够敏锐。

就如同这次，伊藤甫一回国便拜访了木户，对内治优先表示赞同，消除了洋行过程中木户对他的不满。其后，伊藤团结了黑田，斡旋于岩仓、三条等人之间，终于促成今日大久保到木户家的造访。

木户的话音突然中断了。他双手撑着头，脸色煞白，俊秀的五官扭曲了，显出极痛苦的样子来。

大久保也是见过木户头痛发作的，却未见他痛到这般。大久保霍地起身，就要去开门喊人。

“药……给我……在抽屉里……”木户从齿缝间艰难地挤出几个字来。

大久保哗啦啦几下把抽屉全都拉开来，胡乱翻找总算摸到了那个软木塞的玻璃小瓶。他拔了好几下才拔开，把药水喂到木户嘴里。

木户喘着气，脸部放松下来，眉头却仍是皱好的。他放下双手，整个人被抽掉力气一般软趴趴地向一侧歪着。大久保手虚虚地环过去，犹豫一下还是落实在他肩膀上，让木户靠在自己身上。

大久保新换的白衬衣被木户额头的汗打湿了。大久保一边用手轻拍木户，一边看向被自己搞的一片狼藉的办公桌，抽屉七歪八斜地敞开着。刚刚自己是确确实实的惊慌了啊。

“现在好一点了，你坐下吧。”木户声音很微弱。

大久保注意到他说的是“好一点”，而不是“不再痛了”。但他还是松开了木户，重新坐到会客椅上。

“昨天才是真的痛的厉害呢。资生堂搞错了，把我的药跟酒精混在一起。它们本该跟蒸馏水混合的。”木户疲乏地笑了一下，把自己的疼痛当一件趣事一样讲出来。

木户曾经是很喜欢喝酒的人，饭时来点清酒是再正常不过的事。去觐见皇帝，高兴得喝到醉倒在宫廷走廊的事也发生过。大久保与木户第一次交心也是在酒后。喝醉后，木户那格外长的睫毛眨动的频率会比往常更快，眨啊眨，仿佛是要扇出一阵风来，直吹过大久保的心田。

但是木户现在一滴酒都碰不了了。

大久保把事情中最紧要的几样给匆匆给木户说了个大概。木户搭着眼皮听着，大约是已经从伊藤那里听说了大久保同意就任参议，没有表现出丝毫的意外。

大久保再次提出木户应该撤回自己的辞表。木户只是指了指自己的太阳穴，摇摇头。

“那么，大久保君，10月14日的内阁会议，就拜托你了。”

“为了与西乡君正面对决，我已抱有决死的决心。”

“瞧我如今的身体，就算你失败了，我怕是还要比你先走一步呢。”

“不许这么说！”大久保突然抬高了嗓音喊出来。木户一下子又皱了眉。脑部有疾病的人听不得高声。

“对不起。”意识到自己的失态，大久保迅速调整。木户递给他一个宽慰的笑，拿了一旁的手杖，努力从椅子中站起身来。

那根手杖——那是木户在英国购置的，就是他和大久保一起外出购物的那个下午。大久保最喜爱的一把洋式椅子也是那时候订购的，现在还稳稳当当地摆在他的书房。之后他们一同于深夜探访伦敦东区，木户也提上了这根手杖。他们穿着白天的全套正装，戴上绅士高帽，出旅馆门的时候，煤气灯昏黄的光线影影绰绰地打在他们脸上。大久保眼窝深邃，木户鼻梁高挺，双眼皮褶痕清晰，都是亚洲人里五官立体的。那门童便错认他们为英国人，礼貌地用英文问好。木户在美国的时候刚学完一整本英文会话，便同样礼貌的回应了。大久保用沉默掩饰自己的尴尬。

门童目送两人远去，心里想着：“方才那英俊绅士可真是风度翩翩。只是口音太奇怪了，既不是苏格兰也不是威尔士。果然总管说的没错，我要学的还有很多。”

当他们游荡在肮脏拥挤的街道上时，木户注意到角落有一堆用破布盖着的东西，好像还在蠕动。木户拿精致的手杖小心去挑，提灯照亮的竟是一个满脸风尘的老妇人。那老妇人刚从破布下钻出来时满脸凶狠，看清楚大久保和木户一身的好衣服，神色便变得谦恭谄媚起来，嘴里咕噜咕噜不住说着什么。

木户费心学的英文会话此时毫无用处，他一个字也听不懂。但是，猜也能猜个大概。木户被触动了，将自己身上所有的现金都掏给了这个可怜的老太婆。

随后他们再遇到这样的乞丐的时候，木户就再也掏不出钱来了。大久保无奈，只好去翻自己的口袋。大英帝国的强盛繁荣，就建立在这些衣不蔽体、食不果腹的穷人的血泪之上。大久保虽然面上不显，心底也受到了很大的冲击。

木户带着大久保左拐右拐的，走入了一条深巷，深的只有他们手中提灯发出的微弱光亮。黑暗中飘来一阵劣质脂粉的香味，还有一段他们听不懂的暧昧不清的对话。随后他们听到衣物窸窣被提拎起来的声音，还有男子的粗气和女子的呻吟。

这时候被发现不是一个好选择。大久保拉着木户准备往后退，然而巷子另一端似乎也正有一场交易在进行，人影重叠在一处。

大久保一侧身，把木户笼在自己与墙壁之间，将提灯用两人大衣的衣角遮盖起来。黑暗之中，他渐渐也能描绘出木户脸庞的模糊轮廓。耳边传来的淫靡之声越发响亮了，想是那两人快到了，他们只需再等待一会。

木户轻微的鼻息扑打在大久保的面庞上。在这肮脏污浊的贫民区，木户身上仿佛散发着令人神魂颠倒的香气。像是梅花的香味，大久保想道。

大久保低头，轻而易举地捕捉到木户柔软的嘴唇。木户唯一的反抗，就是拿手杖轻轻地敲了敲大久保的小腿。

现在，木户支撑着这根手杖，十分艰难地站起身来。大久保听说了他的马车事故，非亲眼所见，他根本不敢相信木户伤得这么严重。木户一瘸一拐地走了几步，额头又开始淌冷汗了。

大久保走上前，微蹲下身，一手扶住他的背，一手去揽他的腿弯。木户有点惊讶地看着他，没有倔强地驳斥，只是简单说了谢谢，攥紧了自己的手杖。

大久保抱着木户，木户帮他转动了房间的门把。“左转上楼去我的卧室，我午睡一会。”木户给大久保下达着指令。

木户长了些肉，比以前要重上一些。洋行途中大家都吃西餐，肉类、炸物、甜点都特别多，木户不生病的时候能吃上好多。他喜欢松软的小蛋糕，滑溜溜的鸡蛋布丁，还有大久保觉得甜到发腻的马卡龙。大久保不拦他，胖一点的木户压在身下软软的更加舒服。更何况，生病了必须吃特殊食谱的木户看上去太可怜了，大久保忍不住都要动恻隐之心，陪他下棋解闷的时候故意连输好几局。那是伯明翰的星期天，他们把棋盘摆到木户病床上，一边随意谈天一边下棋。大久保和别人下棋的时候极少说话。

总算是上了楼到了木户卧室。大久保不想承认自己的胳膊已经开始发酸了；他究竟不是个武力强的人，木户也不是小矮个。但是他的手还是稳当的，小心地将木户安放进松软的被褥，取过木户的手杖，轻轻搁在一边。

“让你做到这份上，实在是抱歉了啊。事到如今，我也只能靠你帮我了。”木户漆黑的眼珠子看着大久保。他话里有双层的含义。

大久保低头许诺：“我跟你共进退。”

木户点了一点头，双目安详地阖上。他看上去确实苍白而脆弱，随时都要消逝。

“无论如何也要把木户留下来。留在我身边。”大久保的决心愈发的坚定。等木户的伤稍微好转些，一定要让他重新回政府。只要他还被政事牵挂着，他的那口气就一定会吊着，不让病魔取走他的性命。

大久保利通需要木户孝允。我需要你，他在心底默念。这次归国后跟西乡谈了好几回，我们已经走上不可避免的分歧。在这个关头，我需要你。我们一同亲眼见证了伦敦东区的悲惨，清楚决不能让国家走上那样的道路。

还有。

还有。

我爱你。

你是我唯一的爱人，请不要离我而去。

**Author's Note:**

> 明治夫妇真的很冷！如果你看了这篇作品，请一定一定给我回复！


End file.
